


Reunions

by kitausu



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lukas is right outside the door to their building when he realizes he forgot the chocolates. Those ridiculous, and frankly disgusting, cherry filled chocolates that Philip has been obsessed with for the best month. He thought about going up without them and hoping Philip wouldn’t notice, but he knew that was already a lost cause.Philip would give him that look, the cute one with the pout and the big round eyes, and Lukas would be back out in the New York winter wind before he could even blink. He honestly didn’t even bother denying how whipped he was anymore.





	

Lukas is right outside the door to their building when he realizes he forgot the chocolates. Those ridiculous, and frankly disgusting, cherry filled chocolates that Philip has been obsessed with for the best month. He thought about going up without them and hoping Philip wouldn’t notice, but he knew that was already a lost cause.

Philip would give him that look, the cute one with the pout and the big round eyes, and Lukas would be back out in the New York winter wind before he could even blink. He honestly didn’t even bother denying how whipped he was anymore.

There was a little grocery store just a block over that carried them, so it wasn’t like it was a huge hardship. It was definitely worth the kiss he was going to get as a reward. Reward, fuck, definitely whipped.

The idea of trying to stretch that reward into a quickie before any of their guests got there was an admittedly distracting and enticing idea and he honestly didn’t see Rose until she grabbed onto his arm.

“Lukas!”

He couldn’t help the little jolt of fear that always happened, even 5 years after moving away from Tivoli, when he was reminded of his home town.

“Rose? Oh, hi.” He tried for a smile, but judging by the way she quickly let go of his arm, it was probably more of a grimace.

“What are you doing here?” She looked up at him curiously.

“Oh, um. I live just over there.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the apartment he shared with Philip.

Rose certainly hadn’t changed much in the past few years. She looked a little older, but in a good way, that made her seem more mature.

“That’s right! I forgot you moved to the city right after graduating. How was college? Have you graduated? What are you doing now?”

Lukas laughed a bit at the barrage of questions, running his hand through his hair self-consciously.

“Well, I—“

“Lukas! Hey, man! I’m glad I caught you!” Nathan, one of Philip’s friends from work, ran up with a wild grin on his face, and some paint on his cheek.

“I got a little caught up in my work today, can you tell Philip I’m going to be a little late but I’m definitely coming and I have an amazing gift for your anniversary so he can’t be too mad?” Nathan was all smiles and frantic energy.

A lot of Philip’s friends from the studio were like this, Lukas had grown to love all the positivity and happy vibes that they always brought around.

Lukas slapped him on the shoulder and couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll let him know, man. I’ll see you tonight!”

Nathan darted off, with a grin and a quick wave thrown over his shoulder.

“So…you and Philip are still together?”

Cautiously, he looked back at Rose. He had never declared to everyone that he was with Philip that last year of high school, but they hadn’t really worked to hide anything either.

“Uh yeah, married, actually.” He flashed the plain gold band a little sheepishly.

The sudden genuine smile on her face sent a shock of relief down his spine.

“I’m so glad! You two were perfect for each other in high school. I’m glad it worked out.”

They stood and chatted for a bit, Rose helped him find the last box of cherry chocolates wedged in the back of the shelf. Lukas thought about inviting her to the party, it was their one year anniversary, but thought better of it.

I wouldn’t have been fair to dump something like that on Philip without warning, and he actually liked sleeping in his own bed, thanks.

“I’m glad I bumped into you! I don’t live here, but my boyfriend does a lot of work in the city. We should all get together some time, like a double date.”

Privately, Lukas wasn’t sure how Philip would react to that, but maybe.

When he got home, Philip looked irresistible in a dark navy suit. He kissed Lukas when he passed over the chocolates and with a shy little smile, led him into the kitchen. They didn’t have time for more than a few kisses pressed up against the bar before people started showing up, but they held hands the whole night and it felt just as good.


End file.
